Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display panel for display devices which precisely determines whether or not adjacent signal lines are shorted and/or opened and a method for detecting defects of signal lines for display devices.
Discussion of the Related Art
Display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device and a light emitting display device, generally go through several test processes before they are put on the market.
These various processes include a process of testing short and open conditions of signal lines, such as gate lines and data lines.
However, as display devices are scaled up, the number of signal lines is increased in proportion to the size of the display device, and thus signal lines are more densely formed on the display devices. Particularly, in order to compensate for current driving capability of drive switching elements, a light emitting diode display device requires a large number of switching elements and various drive signals supplied thereto. Thereby, the space between signal lines is inevitably reduced.
Therefore, in conventional display devices, signal waveforms detected from adjacent signal lines are almost similar due to signal interference between the adjacent signal lines, and thus detection as to whether or not the respective signal lines are shorted and/or opened and the precise location of the shorted and/or opened signal lines may be difficult to determine.